Help
by jesse22
Summary: What if one of Yoruichi's missions gets her into an uncomfortable position? Can a certain Kuchiki noble help her out of it? Warning: lemon. ByaYoru Yes I know the title sucks...


I don't own Bleach. This is my first lemon so don't kill me okay? I will update this story later and correct mistakes or something...but I am too busy rght now...so here you go! Enjoy! :D

* * *

It was a dark night and they were crouching down in the dirt. It was essential that they won't be detected. They tried not to make any sound as they crawled over the floor of the cave they were currently in. 'They' being Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi had been ordered by Yamamoto to investigate this special cave. Rumors were spreading in Soul Society that Shino Tikeru a criminal on the run was taking shelter there and her mission was to capture him; dead or alive. But he wasn't a normal criminal. Yamamoto wouldn't have bothered giving her the mission if it was a mere formality. He was a dangerous man. Not that he was especially capable in the art of close combat or swordsmanship, but his sword had a special ability. There weren't many records of it though so what his zanpakuto really did was still a mystery to Yoruichi. She just knew that she had to be careful…really careful. That man had defeated many members of the Gotei. And Yoruichi knew from Unohana-taicho that they were in very bad shape when they returned from their fight. Or if they returned. The weird thing was that those who returned locked themselves into their rooms or went home, didn't come back for a few days and refused to be treated by the shinigami of the fourth division. And afterwards when they finally came back to work they answered questions with a blush and silence. Now Yoruichi wasn't dumb, she could think of a few reasons that could explain their behavior, but could a zanpakuto really do that? Yoruichi doubted it but wasn't really keen on finding that out the hard way.

The dark-skinned woman hated working alone. Mostly because it got quite boring when you sometimes had to wait for hours before the perfect moment to take down the target came. So she decided to take Ichigo with her to lighten up her mood. He was just too easy to aggravate. And because Rukia and Ichigo were a team and always worked together Rukia tagged along too. Yoruichi liked Rukia. She was a level-headed girl and it was nice talking to her. Even though Yoruichi would have preferred Byakuya to come with her. She could imagine one two things she could do to him while they were waiting, but he had refused to come along because he had 'too much work to do'. "Yoruichi-san", whispered Rukia suddenly and ripped said woman out of her thoughts. She looked behind her. Rukia was looking to the far right of the cave. Yoruichi's eyes followed her gaze and peered into the darkness. There it was! A crouched shadow walked along the wall. All three of them lay down on their stomach to prevent the shadow from seeing them.

Suddenly a soft sound resounded trough the cave. The wet walls intensifying it all the more. Yoruichi's heart nearly stopped. She turned her head to glare at Ichigo. His sword had fallen to the ground as he tried to hide himself from view. They didn't move. The shadow had stopped his movement too and seemed to watch them. The cave was filled with tension and they barely breathed as the shadow listened for a sound or an explanation for the one that had just occurred. After what felt like an eternity the shadow proceeded to walk and they all let out a sigh of relieve as soon as he was out of sight. "We're gonna talk about that later!", whispered Yoruichi to Ichigo in a low voice. "I didn't do it on purpose." Rukia sent him a death glare. He was so gonna get it when they got home.

They crawled across the ground to follow the man. They tried to be silent but Yoruichi was the only one that succeeded. She should have expected Ichigo to be as silent as a bull in a china shop. Cursing inwardly she stopped as she reached the end of the wall. She leaned forward carefully and looked around the edge. Behind the wall was a big round room. She spotted the man sitting at a fire directly opposite of her position, his silver hair shining wicked red in the light of the flames. Long shadows danced across the dripping walls as the flames reached higher because of the fresh log Shino put into its center. Yoruichi averted her gaze from the scene before her and turned around to motion to Ichigo and Rukia to take the left side. Understanding her signs both of them started to sneak to their left and began to shove themselves along the wall. Yoruichi herself went to her right and pressed her back to the cold stone to make it to the fire place undetected. She inched forward, careful not to take too big steps to move in silence. The wetness of the walls was making her clothes cling to her back and the cold crept through the thin material into her bones. But she had to be careful and was therefore forbidden to move.

Suddenly a loud banging noise ripped through the silence. The criminal whirled around and his hand shot to the weapon resting sheathed at his waist. Yoruichi's eyes followed his gaze and widened in shock. _"He's not alone!"_ Rukia and Ichigo had run right into the arms of a burly man standing in the shadows of the room. A trap the criminals had set up to keep unwanted visitors outside. Ichigo was struggling to protect Rukia and had a hard time blocking all of the man wild attacks. Seconds before Yoruichi pushed herself from the wall to come to their aid a shadow detached itself from the rock mere inches away from her. Cold shock ran through her system as she realized that she had nearly let herself be caught. The man ran straight towards Rukia and Ichigo to help his companion. Rukia turned around to meet the man with her drawn sword. Ichigo was watching her out of the corner of his eyes with a worried look on his face. "Rukia…" "Shut up Ichigo. I can handle that man. I am a trained shinigami after all."

She swung her sword and charged at the man coming towards her. Blocking his first blow with a quick movement she threw Yoruichi or rather the darkness where she thought Yoruichi might be at the moment a quick glance. "Yoruichi-san. Please don't worry about us. We'll take care of them. Don't let Tikeru get away!" Said man that was still standing beside the fire place and watching the situation intently till this moment, turned his hand to the side to watch the darkness. Slowly backing of his hand never left the hilt of his sword. Yoruichi stepped into the circle of light the fire threw over the hard ground. As soon as their eyes locked the man spun around and fled into the darkness. Yoruichi raced after him. She thought about changing into a cat to better see in the dark but she would be naked if she had to change back. Not that this would bother her but it would still be inconvenient. So she stayed in her current for and tried to follow the man. But she was at a disadvantage: The man knew exactly where to go certainly having studied this place for the last months. She ran after him at normal speed because she couldn't risk using shunpo in this unfamiliar space. The darkness grew thicker and thicker, Yoruichi was stumbling blindly through the cave now. She had to rely on her hearing now for all her other senses were obscured at the moment. So she continued to follow the sound of his footsteps. Her heart was pumping pure adrenaline through her veins. No way she was going to let that man escape. She was the Goddess of Flash after all. Nobody could outrun her! She would…

Bright Light ripped her out of her thoughts. She blinked to make her eyes adjust faster to the newfound situation. As she raised her eyes from the ground she noticed that she was standing right in a small exit far from the one through which they had entered the cave. The silver-haired criminal stood before her, grinning and making no attempt to flee once more. He looked at her. The arrogant look in his eyes irritated Yoruichi. Did he really think that she didn't stand a chance against him? "

Now look at that…I wouldn't have expected you to come this far." He laughed. That arrogant bastard had the guts to laugh at her. "That wasn't really hard considering my grandmother being faster than you." "I don't need to be fast to finish you. Pity I have to kill such a beautiful woman." "How flattering. Now let's get to business I don't have all day." "I could offer you to become my mistress. If you accept I might spare your life." "I'm afraid I will have to decline. I have a man waiting for me at home and you don't stand the ghost of a chance against him!" With a final smirk Yoruichi lunged at the criminal. _He'll weep for his mother as soon as I'm finished with him! _

Pulling his sword out of its sheath he prepared to meet her head on. "You'll regret it." Yoruichi laughed: "As if."

Rukia and Ichigo ran outside of the cave and looked around, searching for any sign of Yoruichi's presence. "You think she…" "Him beating Yoruichi? Nonsense!" Rukia still couldn't keep herself from worrying. She was anxious. What if something happened to the Lady of the Shihoin family? Her brother would be devastated.

A twig cracked. Rukia's head snapped into the direction of the noise. Standing there was none other than the dark-skinned noblewoman. Rukia's face lightened up with a smile. "Yoruichi-sama I'm glad you're safe!" "I told you not to call me that." Something was odd about Yoruichi's composure but Rukia didn't think about it further as Yoruichi mounted the giant a giant Flying Squirrel (xD) which they had used previously to fly here. Ichigo threw Rukia a confused look and followed after her.

An awkward silence descended upon them as the wind of their flight let their hair whip around their heads. Rukia and Ichigo stared at Yoruichi. The woman was sitting cross-legged with her eyes squeezed shut. Her hands were balled to fist and her muscles trembled from the effort of it. "Yoruichi? Is something wrong?" _"Of course something is wrong when even Ichigo notices it." _Rukia sweat dropped. Feeling her Soul Phone vibrate Rukia searched her pockets to look who was calling.

"Hello? This is Rukia speaking."

"AH! RUKIA!" Rukia had to hold the phone away from her ears to prevent herself from going deaf. "I have the information Yoruichi requested."

The petite Kuchiki looked at the phone incredulous. That man…first he's all crazy and then all of a sudden he's totally serious. "Could you get Yoruichi on the phone?"

Rukia looked behind her. Yoruichi hadn't moved an inch. "I don't think she can talk right now."

"So I'm too late huh?" "Too late? Why?" A small laugh could be heard through the phone and Rukia could tell that Kisuke tried to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Yoruichi told me to try to find out what effects his zanpakuto really has. I did, so I called but Yoruichi doesn't seem to need _**me**_ anymore." Kisuke burst out laughing. Ichigo stared at the phone.

"What the hell is this all about?" After several minutes Kisuke's laughter died down…a little.

Still giggling he started to explain: "Alright. You may not believe me but the zanpakuto of this man has a special ability…" "Had", interrupted Yoruichi. "….Had a special ability. He distracts his enemy so that they are too occupied to focus on him and he can take them down without even breaking a sweat. Brilliant!"

"You sound like you admire that guy…", Ichigo said with yet another frown and annoyed expression. Rukia decided to ignore their comments and come straight to the point: "Occupied with what?" She earned another giggle for that question.

"Occupied with _**need.**_" "Huh? What ne…" Rukia gasped and started to blush.

"Seems like you got it so my work is done here. Bye and have fun…" Shocked Rukia listened to the dial tone. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask her what this was all about but one look at her red face was enough for him to get the real meaning of Kisuke's words. They both turned around slowly to face Yoruichi.

"What…uhm….what are we going to do now…" Yoruichi opened her eyes.

"**We** aren't going to do anything. As for me…let's just say Byakuya-bo won't be getting any sleep tonight." Her mouth twisted up in a mischievous smirk and Rukia's face went scarlet. Looking like he just decided to tattoo the phrase 'too much information' on his forehead Ichigo turned his head back to the front and kept silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Byakuya was standing in the middle of his office right before his table holding some papers in his hands. Abarai was informing him of the recent events regarding the sixth division as suddenly the door slid open. They didn't turn to look as a certain someone stepped in. Many people stepped in and out of the division to drop files or to pick some up so they barely looked at the people walking in anymore. But that would turn out to be a grave mistake as Byakuya would soon notice. After handing his taicho the papers he had worked on and which now needed nothing more than a signature from his captain Renji sat back down at his desk to do the other papers that had been dropped onto his desk. If he didn't finish it soon he won't be able to convince his taicho to free him of his work on the coming Sunday. Renji smiled at the thought of this special date. Yesterday he had asked Captain Soi Fon out and guess what she agreed! Even though it totally eluded him and the author of this story how he managed to get that date.

The Kuchiki noble meanwhile opened the file Renji had given to him and started rea… "Uff." His back hit the wall hard. The papers he had previously been holding laid scattered on the floor now. Shocked he scanned the room searching for any sign of what had knocked him into the wall. Feeling a hand run down his chest he averted his gaze from his surroundings and noticed the slender woman standing before him for the first time.

He frowned and opened his mouth to chastise her for throwing him into the wall but the look in Yoruichi's eyes stopped him short. His eyes widened as Yoruichi closed the distance between them. Swinging her hips slowly from one side to the other she pressed her body up against his. "What is the meaning of this?" A smirk played around the corners of Yoruichi's luscious lips. She pressed herself harder against him and he couldn't help but feel the familiar feeling of want pool inside his abdomen. He could feel her soft breath caress his lips as she released it to whisper those magic words to him that made him want to take her right then and there.

"I _need _you." His hand detached itself from the wall; like it was drawn from some invisible power. But before his hand reached its destination he stopped himself and reminded himself of where they were currently and who he was. He could see a sparkle of disappointment in his woman's eyes but it was soon overwhelmed by the newfound desire mixed with challenge that now clouded her eyes. "I need you _**right now**_!" Her voice was strained and judging from her accelerated breathing it took her great effort to speak right now. The feeling inside of Byakuya intensified and ignited a fire he could barely keep down. Slowly he leaned down his eyes fixed on his destination which was Yoruichi's lips.

A resounding cough stopped his movement and ripped him down to the bottom of reality again. His eyes darted to the source of said cough.

His lieutenant still sat at his desk with a bewildered look on his face. An awkward silence fell upon the office of the 6th squad. Byakuya tried to regain his senses and put his calm mask back in its place. But instead of being disturbed by the presence of the red-haired shinigami Yoruichi couldn't care less and let her finger dance up the chest of her lover. Catching her hand in his Byakuya gave her a disapproving glance even though he would have loved to feel those fingers dance in the other direction. Yoruichi reciprocated said glance with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive move of her hand.

After a few seconds of consideration Byakuya pulled Yoruichi into the direction of the door. Before he left the room he looked back over his shoulder.

"Take care of the rest of today's work for me. If somebody wants to talk to me tell them I'm…" If you looked close enough you could see a miniscule blush form on the cheeks of the nobleman as he searched for the right word. "…busy." Renji's grin seemed to grow bigger and bigger every second and Byakuya actually wondered if his face would split in two if it continued growing like that. "I will Captain." The suggestive tone in his lieutenant's voice made him glare at him. "And wipe that stupid grin out of your face."

* * *

Finally Byakuya and Yoruichi made it to Byakuya's private chambers. Byakuya had a hard time dodging Yoruichi's advances. And an especially hard time keeping himself from giving in, because… hell how he wanted her right now. But it definitely wasn't a great show of nobility to surrender to such carnal desires in the middle of Sereitei so he had to keep himself in check.

Once inside Byakuya turned around to face Yoruichi but found himself unable to speak as her lips smashed hard into his. Instinctively his lips started to move in sinc with hers, marveling at the smooth texture of them. He could feel her hand on top of his chest pushing him backward in the direction of his vast bed. Anticipation burned its way through his body and his breathing quickened. As the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed a jolt of excitement made him grab Yoruichi by the waist and pull her towards him. But instead of complying Yoruichi made a quick step back and pushed him onto his bed. Byakuya looked up at the purple haired beauty and couldn't keep the smile from showing on his face.

Taking a few steps back Yoruichi started to swing her hips from side to side to the beat of a tune only she could hear. Byakuya steadied himself on his elbows to have a better look.

Yoruichi lifted her hands over her head and continued moving her sexy hips. Moving her fingers to the hem of her shirt she lifted said fabric over her head and threw it careless into a corner. Her bronze skin glistened in the moon light shining through his window. She wore a simple black bra but Yoruichi knew that Byakuya liked it; he had proven her many times before. Swinging her body back and forth rhythmically she gave him a sexy glance.

Her golden eyes looking like liquid amber bored into his and the lust inside of them made his loins tingle in anticipation. Moving her fingers down her sides she grabbed the rim of her pants and lowered them slowly down her muscular thighs till the fabric pooled loosely around her ankles. Letting the garment lie on the floor forgotten Yoruichi made her way over to Byakuya. She slowly crawled up the bed and onto Byakuya pushing him down yet again. Reaching down to his waist she pulled on his obi and let it fall to the floor. Pushing his hakama open Yoruichi let her fingers glide along his shoulders all the while moving the piece of clothing out of her way till it came off completely. She loved his shoulders. They were so strong and broad. She loved leaning against them when they were together in the few peaceful moments they could enjoy.

Byakuya closed his eyes at her touch clearly enjoying her caress. Leaving one hand on his shoulder she moved the other hand down his chest and traced the pattern of his abs with her fingers while she sat down on his lap making sure that she ground against his erection, which had grown quite large at the sight of her sexy dancing. He threw his head back and groaned lifting his hips up to meet hers again.

"You're not going to escape me." Her voice was rough.

"I won't be going anywhere with you sitting on top of me like that."

She let her hips rock once again at this and he hissed at the feeling of her warm wet against his thigh. And just as his arousal started to get painful she grabbed the rest of his clothing and ripped it off. Gasping at her boldness Byakuya was left completely naked.

"That's hardly fair. You're still dressed." Smiling devilishly Yoruichi leaned down and pressed her breasts up against his chest as she kissed him fiercely. Byakuya answered her assault with equal passion and they were soon fighting for dominance as their tongues danced around each other in a wet tango. Moving his hand up Yoruichi's back his fingers opened her bra skillfully and the woman leaned back to help him remove the garment from her skin. Leaning down he kissed the tips of them gently. Suddenly he felt Yoruichi's fingers close around his throbbing erection and he threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck!"

Slowly stroking him she watched Byakuya squeeze his eyes shut. His breathing accelerated with each stroke of her hand. Yoruichi could barely contain her need for him as she felt the soft texture of him against her fingers. "Byakuya" Her voice thick with lust. She didn't wait for an answer as she took of her panties. He opened his eyes.

"Take me." A shiver went down his spine at her words. He grabbed her hips and spun her around so that he was on top now. Giving her another open mouthed kiss he trusted inside of her ruthlessly. Yoruichi screamed in pleasure and moved her hips up to meet his movement urging him to move faster. Yoruichi arched her back towards him and nearly lifted herself off of the bed. Byakuya moaned and he could barely think straight at the feeling of being inside of her and the friction of her wet walls against himself as he continued to plunge into her mercilessly. Her fingers clutched the sheets and she screamed his name as she came; her walls crashing down on him and holding him in a vice like grip. Groaning he intensified his thrusts. He would make her never forget this night.

Winding his arm around her lower back he lifted her off the sheets and slammed her against the headboard of his bed and changed the angle of his penetration to enhance the pleasure he brought her. And Byakuya nearly laughed out loud at the sound she now made; she was actually mewing.

Feeling the orgasm rising in his body he grew more fiercely. He grabbed her thighs to push her legs further apart. Yoruichi's mind was clouded with the pleasure she was feeling and she could only focus on the man on top of her. That damn sexy man. She watched his muscles flex with power which turned her on even more and right as she thought she couldn't take anymore the feeling exploded in her and lights flashed before her eyes. Byakuya threw his head back and moaned out loud as he emptied himself inside of her. Panting heavily he laid down next to her to catch his breath.

After a few seconds Yoruichi mounted Byakuya once again. Smiling mischievously she gave him another hot kiss. "You don't think that you're finished, do you?" He came to life again and smirked up at her. His voice was husky and strained with their previous activities. "Ready when you are."

* * *

Three days later Yoruichi walked through the streets of Sereitei and whistled satisfied.

"There you are Yoruichi!" Said woman turned around to see Rangiku coming her way.

The busty woman smiled as she caught up to the Shihoin lady.

"Heard you had a little problem. Did Kuchiki-taicho **help** you? I figured you wouldn't be walking straight for the next days." Rangiku burst out laughing. Yoruichi grinned. "He did." She started walking again.

"13 times."

Rangiku's mouth fell open at her words. As she recovered she started laughing once again and hurried to catch up to her dark skinned friend eager to her the details.

* * *

Ok 12 minutes till midnight...so I finished this weekend! yay! Review are always appreciated.

To those who added my story "Would you be so kind to help me up, honey" to their alert list or reviewed or anything: 1. Thank you so much! Hugs for everyone of you. 2. Yes I DO plan to finish the story and I will post the next chapter soon. Thank you for your patience :D


End file.
